pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy/Brews and Elixirs
Brews These alchemy items are based on potions with negative effect and should be thrown, not drank. The brews have more powerful effect or spread their effects over an enhanced area. Infernal Brew |width = auto|heading = }} When shattered, the brew will create 1000 units of inferno blob. Inferno spreads like gas and freezes any tile it reaches. Blizzard Brew |width = auto|heading = }} When shattered, the brew will create 1000 units of blizzard blob. Blizzard spreads like gas and freezes any tile it reaches. Shocking Brew |width = auto|heading = }} When shattered, the brew will create a 5x5 electric field (akin to shocking/storm traps) that lasts 20 turns. The field will paralyze and damage whoever is in it, so be careful! The field travels through water, so pairing it with a second Storm Clouds can cause it to have tremendous range. Caustic Brew |width = auto|heading = }} When shattered, the brew will inflicts caustic ooze debuff for 20 turns to anything in an area of 7x7 tiles. The ooze will deal totally depthx4 damage unless washed away by water. Elixirs These alchemy items are based on potions with positive effect and should be drank, not thrown (with the exception of Honey Healing). The brews have more powerful effect or spread their effects over an enhanced area. Elixir of Honeyed Healing |width = auto|heading = }}When drank, acts like a normal healing potion, but also restores a 1/5 of hunger. It can be thrown at other mobs to heal them, and if thrown on a Bee, turns it into an ally. Pacified bees are considered intelligent so they do not attack enemies that didn't notice the hero yet and can follow the hero between floors. Elixir of Aquatic Rejuvenation |width = auto|heading = }}Drinking the elixir grants the Hero 1.5x their max HP in the aquatic healing buff. Standing on water will activate the healing, which restores 1 HP per turn. The buff duration and healing is stored if the player is not standing on a water tile. Elixir of Icy Touch |width = auto|heading = }}For 50 turns, the hero gains the ice imbue buff, rendering them immune to the effects of chilling and frost in addition to causing all physical attacks to stack 3 turns of chilling each. Elixir of Might }}|width = auto|heading = }}X - depends on Hero current max HP This elixir will increase strength by 1 and max HP by 4 + 5% of base max HP. The max health boost buff will however be reduced by 20% every time the hero reaches next experience level and disappears completely after 5 levels. Elixir of Dragon's Blood |width = auto|heading = }}For 50 turns, the hero gains the fire imbue buff, granting an immunity to burning as well as a 50% chance to ignite enemies with melee attacks, inflicting 8 turns of burning upon them. Passing over trampled grass will cause the grass to turn into embers. Elixir of Toxic Essence |width = auto|heading = }}For 50 turns, the hero gains the toxic imbue buff, granting an immunity to toxic gass. Your hero will also create 50 units of toxic gas blob every turn. Elixir of Arcane armor |width = auto|heading = }}The hero gains arcane armor buff which is similar to barkskin buff, but blocks magic damage rather than physical damage. The armor initialy blocks up to 5+level/2 magic damage, but this number drops over time. Removed Brews and Elixirs Most of these elixirs and brews were removed in 0.7.2, because their effect was just a combination of existing potions and they offered no unique gameplay. Wicked Brew Frostfire Brew Frigid Brew Elixir of Restoration Elixir of Vitality Elixir of Earthen Power This elixir was removed during pre-0.7.0 and never made it into final release. Drinking it would give the Hero 30 turns of Earth Imbued buff which caused melee attacks to cripple enemies. The buff remains unused in the game. History Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Alchemy